


Just a Little Favour

by CiaraFox



Series: Pretty Blackmail [3]
Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attraction, Blackmail, Blowjobs, Confessions, Embarrassment, Eye Contact, Favours, Grinding, Horniness, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing, We All Know They Just Wanna Fuck, excuses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraFox/pseuds/CiaraFox
Summary: Three agreed to do One a very personal favour, on the condition that One do him a few favours of his own… Three weeks later, the blackmail is still going strong.(Thisisa sequel toA Different Kind of Blackmail)
Relationships: One | Derrick Moss & Three | Marcus Boone, One | Derrick Moss/Three | Marcus Boone
Series: Pretty Blackmail [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824475
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Just a Little Favour

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! :D

Three weeks. One had been Three’s bitch for three weeks. And Three was loving every second of it.

One agreed with him whenever there was a debate or decision to be made on the ship. One would bring him food, tidy up after him, do any ship-related jobs Two gave him, even lay out his clothes in the morning. And… best of all, One would let Three do whatever he wanted with him in bed.

It was kind of a double win. One was still really horny, so he was pretty much totally fine with Three fucking him whenever he wanted – though on principle, he pretended to be disgruntled about it. And Three wasn’t exactly un-horny himself, so he got to get his own end away while also enjoying the control of being able to tell One to do whatever he wanted – and the satisfaction of the submissiveness of One actually doing it.

The others were undoubtedly very confused as to why One was suddenly on Three’s side about everything, and why he kept doing things for him. Three enjoyed that a lot, too. He hoped they thought he had some kind of secret power to control people, sway them to his side. That would be cool.

One soon arrived back with his dinner. Three grinned as One handed it to him with a roll of his eyes.

“Anything else, Your Highness?” One asked sardonically.

“I know you’re joking, but I love that,” said Three.

One couldn’t fully keep in the amused grin that surfaced in response to that, which was pleasing to see. But he quickly squashed it down and forced his exasperated look back. He sat down on the floor to eat his own food (another one of Three’s commandments, just because it made him laugh).

“You make a good little servant,” Three said between mouthfuls.

“Just be careful you don’t go too far,” One said warningly. “Not everything is going to be worth keeping this secret. I don’t care _that_ much about people finding out.”

“Hey!” Three complained. “Part of the deal was for the fucking, not just not telling. And I did my part.”

One gave him a sly look. “Yeah. But you can’t un-fuck me.”

Three glared at him. “You jerk.”

One laughed.

“I _can_ never fuck you again…” Three said shrewdly. “Just let you get all pent up again until you can’t take it anymore and come begging me all over. And then I’ll still refuse.”

One eyed him. “It was only meant to be one-time thing, anyway,” he said, though Three could tell he was a little troubled.

Three chuckled. “I doubt that would’ve worked out. Even after all my other favours, you’re still really… worked up.”

“Yeah, because of you!” One snapped, then immediately fell silent. Three stared at him. What did that mean?

“Because of me?” he asked.

One was going red in the face. He said nothing.

“Because of me?” Three pressed. “You’ve been worked up… because of me.”

One looked like he was cursing his own tongue for betraying him.

Three was still struggling to understand what this meant. One was still worked up because Three’s _favours_ weren’t satisfying him? I mean, it was possible (though he might have to beat One up for saying so if it was). But that didn’t seem right. Especially not in light of this reaction…

The only thing that really made sense was that One was worked up because he was hot for Three, and had wanted Three to fuck him all this time.

He kept staring at One, hoping to make him so uncomfortable that he’d give it up.

Eventually, it worked.

“I wanted you to fuck me,” he said quietly. “You.”

Three stared a moment longer, before grinning in disbelief.

“What about all those reasons you couldn’t do it with anyone else?” he asked wickedly.

“I mean they’re kinda true,” One muttered. “But mostly… I made them up to explain why you had to do it.”

This was not doing anything for Three’s ego.

“So why’d you want me to do it?” he asked. He was not planning on giving One a break.

One just glared at him. Apparently he was not going to sink that low. Not willingly, anyway.

“Come on, you have to tell me,” Three said haughtily. “You have to do what I say, remember? And I reckon you’d be a little more bothered if I told everyone about _this_ … Come on, why?”

One glared darkly. He didn’t speak for a while, until Three was on the verge of getting up to go tell. Then, finally, he gave a loud, angry sigh.

“Because big muscly gun-obsessed idiots are apparently my type,” he said mutinously. Three gave him a stern glance, and One glared right back. But he gritted his teeth and started over. “Because you’re hot, and I’ve been thinking about it ever since we woke up. That’s why I got so…”

Three knew the look on his face must be horrendously smug, but he couldn’t help it. And One wasn’t even finished.

“When I said I realised pretty quickly that I wasn’t opposed to the idea of guys…” he went on reluctantly, “it was because I realised pretty quickly that I wasn’t opposed to the idea of you.”

Three was loving every part of this – the confessions, the embarrassment, the red-cheeked self-hating scowl on One’s face. He had had no idea. To think that all this time, One had been wanting him, thinking about having sex with him, probably jerking himself off as he did… When Three had just thought he hated his guts. God, it made him really want him.

“I thought doing it with you once would be enough,” One finished, “but somehow, it’s the opposite. I just keep wanting more. So… yeah. Because of you.”

Three smiled. He moved his plate to the bedside table.

“Come here,” he said.

One looked at him for a moment. Then, like the good little servant he was, he did as he was told. He sat down on the bed, and Three immediately moved in front of him and pushed him down, lying on top of him. His body pressed firmly against One’s, making both their breathing a little uneven.

“Got another favour for ya,” Three said seductively. “I’m sure you won’t mind…”

He started leaning down, slowly, until his face was inches from One’s. Then centimetres. Then he stopped. Just hovering. Until One leaned up to try and reach him. Three grinned victoriously – _he wants to kiss me!_ One glowered back, annoyed at being continually humiliated. Then he threw his arms around Three’s neck and dragged him down so their lips finally met.

Three hummed happily into One’s lips, worming his arms under his back to hold him tighter. He couldn’t have imagined how great it would feel to kiss One. They had never done it before, because it seemed a little intimate to be part of a favour. But it was a shame they’d been missing out. Three rolled back, pulling One on top of him without breaking their kiss.

After a while, One sat back. He gave Three a slightly awkward smirk.

“So, is this the whole favour, or…?”

Three grinned back. “You know it isn’t. Kinda like your thinking though.”

One looked confused, until he followed Three’s eyes looking up and down between their bodies. One was now sitting straddled across Three’s hips, leaning down slightly with his hands on his chest. When he got what Three meant, he smiled a little breathlessly back.

They kissed for a little while longer, though One stayed on top. Then, he shuffled back a bit so that he was sitting on Three’s cock. Three gasped slightly as he started rubbing himself on it. He was fully dressed, having been out to get their food, but Three had had no reason to get dressed and was in just his boxers – so he could feel everything really well. The roughness of One’s trousers grinding against his sensitive cock felt amazing.

“Guess I’m not done with my favour either, huh?” Three murmured against his lips. One pulled back a little to look at him, slightly puzzled. Three smirked. “I promised to help take care of your unbelievable horniness for you, didn’t I? And if you’re still unbelievably horny… my job’s not done.”

One gave a small chuckle. “Right… Well, you’re gonna have your work cut out for you. It doesn’t seem to be going anywhere.”

“I’ll just have to keep trying, then,” Three said, with a grin, as he pulled One back into the kiss.

Soon, One shuffled down even further, pulling Three’s boxers down with him as he went, and then he leant over and slid Three’s cock into his mouth. Three gave a small groan. If one thing was true, One certainly knew how to suck a dick. His tongue licked and swirled over the head, lips wrapped tightly around the shaft; then he slipped his head down and ran his tongue all the way along the underside, before sucking the whole thing in his mouth and making Three pant with the sensation. Then he moved back up to focus on the head, licking it roughly with his tongue while his hand started pumping the rest.

After a little while, he pulled his mouth off and sat back. He grinned a little at the pleasure-dazed look on Three’s face, then started to undo his trousers. He had to climb off Three to remove them and his boxers properly, then pulled his shirt off before swinging his leg back over Three’s hips and leaning down to kiss him again. He definitely seemed to be taking advantage of the fact that he was able to do that now. As he did, he ground his now bare hips against Three’s, rubbing Three’s cock between his arse cheeks and along his whole perineum up to his balls. Three shuddered lightly with the feeling.

When he leaned back again, One gave Three a slightly cheeky, very gratified look.

“So whose favour is this now?” he asked. “Mine or yours?”

Three grinned. “Bit of both, I guess. S’pose it doesn’t matter that much if it’s good for both of us. It’s just… a mutual favour.”

“Yeah… S’pose it is,” One agreed, with a little laugh.

With that, he reached over to his trousers to grab the lube out of the pocket. Three smirked at him. The lube was One’s – what he’d used when having fun with himself, before he’d come to Three. But since their arrangement, he had brought it with him to Three’s room. Three watched eagerly as One squeezed some into his hand and reached round to start spreading it between his butt cheeks and up into his hole.

Once he was done with himself, he wiped the excess lube onto Three’s cock, and his slick hand moving over the sensitive skin felt amazing. The tip was leaking already.

Then One put the bottle aside and lifted himself up, holding Three’s cock up as he began lowering himself onto it, rubbing the head into his wet hole and then starting to push it through the tight ring of muscle. Three swallowed at the feeling as One slid further and further down, the eager hole eating up his cock and squeezing it firmly.

Once it was fully in, One let himself adjust for a moment, then slowly started bouncing up and down, sliding on and off the shaft. He was biting his lip at the feeling, breathing getting faster. Three put his hands on his hips, stoking his legs up and down and watching the pleasured look on his face. It was nice to be able to see One properly while they were doing it. He could get a good look at not just his face, but his whole body – his slim, firm chest and moderately pale skin, deceptively strong arms still resting on Three’s stomach, thighs spread either side of Three’s hips.

One seemed a little more ill at ease with the position, though; he looked almost nervous, only meeting Three’s eyes every so often before looking away. He couldn’t hold Three’s gaze for longer than a few seconds. It was really cute. Three reckoned it was mostly because of the conversation that had come before; One still felt awkward after admitting that he was intensely sexually attracted to Three. It was understandable. But Three absolutely loved that fact.

After a little while of staring straight at him just to make him uncomfortable, Three gave poor embarrassed One a break and pulled him down to kiss him. One slowed down a little in his movements but kept lifting himself up and down while they kissed, hands moving to either side of Three’s face. Three began thrusting gently up to compliment One’s movement, allowing his cock to still fill One entirely even while he was bent over.

Soon, he was doing most of the moving, his hips bucking rapidly up and shoving himself into One, who was lying bent over, panting next to Three’s ear. Three had his hands on One’s lower back as he held him still and thrust firmly up into him. One started making soft moaning sounds that quickly built in volume as Three kept up his fast, forceful speed.

When One’s legs started aching from being bent and stretched wide apart over Three’s hips for so long, they flipped over as quickly as they could so that Three was on top, nestled between One’s legs, and he swiftly slid back inside and resumed thrusting into that glorious hole, making One let out a wonderful emphatic moan.

Not too long later, Three started to feel the pleasure building. He moved faster and faster inside One, enjoying the enraptured noises he made as his tight walls twitched around Three’s shaft. One had still been nervously avoiding Three’s gaze but as he got close, he seemed to suck it up and forced himself to look right into Three’s eyes as he panted and moaned, and that erotic eye contact made Three’s stomach lurch with lust. A couple of minutes later he was done – he pushed deep into One with a groan as he came, semen flooding that tight space, and One pulled him down to kiss him deeply, biting and sucking on his lip and worming his tongue into his mouth – god, the guy really was a little ball of horny wasn’t he? – but that just added to the pleasure as Three’s cock throbbed inside One and sent incredible sensations throughout his body. As it started to subside, he collapsed fully down on top of One, whose hands stroked all over his back.

When he had the strength to move, he rolled to the side, kissing One again for a moment. Then he grinned at him, and One grinned back.

“See, who said blackmail had to be all bad?” Three said.

“Definitely has its upsides,” One had to agree.

Three leaned in to kiss One’s ear, breathing there and making him shudder. Then he shifted slowly down, towards his hips. One watched breathlessly.

“So… any other favours you want, while we’re here?” Three murmured against his abdomen, looking up at him.

One gave a shaky laugh. “I can think of a few,” he managed.

Three smirked. “Well, ask me, then.”

One looked at him, and rolled his eyes light-heartedly at Three’s smug expression.

“Go on,” Three said, grinning. “Can’t have a favour if you don’t ask for it.”

One sighed softly, clearly already feeling a little embarrassed. But he squashed it down as best he could.

“Suck my dick?”

Three’s grin widened, growing even more cocky.

“You got it,” he said.

Then he ducked his head down and stuck One’s cock into his mouth. One gave a small gasp of pleasure. Three knew from experience how good it would be feeling. His mouth was so hot and wet, tongue swirling around the cock and lapping over the head. And it would already be so sensitive, after the sex.

Three’s hand held the shaft still at the base, and he started moving up and down, sliding his mouth on and off One's cock. He hadn’t ever done this before, that he could remember, but he knew he was definitely right about his liking of guys as well as girls – having a cock in his mouth was great fun. And he didn’t have any trouble knowing what to do with it in there.

One leaned up on an elbow to watch, and the sight of Three down between his legs, mouth wrapped around his cock, was enough to make it twitch; Three felt it in his mouth. His eyes moved up to One’s face, and he held his gaze as he carried on moving, sucking strongly on One’s cock as his lips slid up and down over it. The continued eye contact made One swallow.

It wasn’t long until he started to get close. Three was swapping between using his mouth and his hand now, pumping rapidly and building up the pleasure before swapping back to suck harder on the even more sensitive shaft. One was letting out soft, uncontrollable moans as it just felt better and better, and soon he gave a small gasp as the pleasure peaked, and Three kept his mouth around him as he came, squirting semen down his throat as he revelled in the incredible sensations pounding through him. And then Three’s tongue was running over the head and his whole body convulsed with the highly overwhelming overload of pleasure to the hyper-sensitive tip.

When he was practically whimpering, his whole body trembling, Three released him and crawled up to his head, grinning at how destroyed he looked.

He lay next to One while he recovered, giving a satisfied sigh and putting his hands behind his head.

“You’re welcome,” he said arrogantly.

One laughed weakly.

“You, too,” he teased back.

After another few moments, Three looked at One with a small smirk.

“So… where are we at now?” he asked. “Who’s doing favours for who? I’ve lost track.”

One thought about that with a chuckle.

“You’re still doing your favour for me of trying to assuage my horniness… and I’m still doing stuff for you because…” One paused, then looked at Three indignantly. “Hang on! I was doing the stuff for you because you did the favour to me, but if you haven’t done it yet, then I don’t need to be doing anything for you yet!”

Three took that in, realised he was right, and snickered.

“I mean, I did still fuck you,” he pointed out. “That was part of the deal – we didn’t say it had to satisfy your horniness.”

One looked like he reluctantly had to accept that.

“Well, either way,” he said, “it seems fairer now for me to stop doing stuff for you until you’ve properly finished your favour. Don’t you think?”

Three gave him a suspicious, unconvinced look.

“Hey, I’ll still do whatever you want in bed,” One said, grinning. “That goes both ways towards doing you favours and getting your favour to me done… It’s a win-win, right?”

Three kept giving him that look, and One just chuckled.

“Alright, fine,” Three finally said. “I’ll just fuck you instead of making you do stuff for me… But I still want to get my share of favours, so I’ll just have to make them all sexual instead. What a shame.”

One smirked.

They lay peacefully next to each other for a little while longer, enjoying the lingering good feelings from their orgasms.

“You know what might cure my horniness?” One said, grinning up at Three.

“What’s that?” Three asked.

“If I got to fuck you.”

One grinned wider at Three’s shocked look. He soon formed it into a smirk.

“Hmm… we’ll see about that,” he said.

“What? Don’t you want to finish your favour to me, Three?” One said, in fake shock. “Do you _want_ me to stay really horny forever?”

Three just gave him a look with narrowed eyes, while One smiled back pleasantly.

“Watch it,” he said. “Or the full blackmail’s back on.”

One grinned.

“Still can’t believe you wanted to fuck me all along,” Three said, smirking as One’s expression turned embarrassed.

“Yeah, well… you’re hot,” he admitted, with an awkward smile.

Three chuckled. “Hey, you don’t have to tell me,” he said cockily. One rolled his eyes coolly.

Smiling, Three pulled him over and kissed him for a moment, before wrapping his arms around him. One made no attempt at escape, and cuddled against Three’s side.

“You’re not bad yourself,” Three admitted.

One laughed softly. “Thanks.”

Smile still etched on Three’s face, he let the warmth of the embrace envelop him, One’s arm wrapped around him and resting on his chest. Yeah, blackmail was fun but… he could really get used to this.


End file.
